vida de padres
by mrs. Isabella Salvatore
Summary: por que nadie digo que ser papas iba a ser sencillo y mucho menos mencionaron que tendrian constantes peleas.


Vida de padres

-Mako-lo llamo suavemente ella

-ehhhh

-Mako despierta está llorando-se movió de la cama aferrándose más a su almohada -Mako es enserio va a despertar a todo el edificio-se sentó regañadientes en la cama sobándose los ojos escuchando el llanto que juraría se hacia mas fuerte.

-ya voy , dios ¿por qué llora tanto?

-ya ve Mako o ¿mejor voy yo?

-no seas ridícula korra sigues delicada.

-ya pasaron 30 días chico listo- le dijo ella

-exacto son 40 a si que voy yo-se levanto de la cama con demasiada pereza para direguirse al cuarto de su bebe, recorría todo el pasillo lentamente nunca pensó que ser papá iba a ser tan agotador y no solo para el sino también para korra literal eran los días en donde no dormían o solo dormían por ratitos incluso en una ocasión casi le cuesta la cabeza y su trabajo cuando su amada jefa lo descubrió durmiendo encima de todo el papeleo que tenia que revisar.

Llego al cuarto de su pequeña entrando despacio para no asustarla, se acerco lentamente a la cuna, no pudo evitar sonreír al verla. La cargo con mucho cuidado todavía tenia miedo a tirarla o romperla.

-tranquila preciosa, papá esta aquí-la pequeña bebé se tranquilizo un poco pero aun así seguía sollozando-¿esta vez que fue?-la miro por un momento aun le frustraba no poder entender a su bebé como lo hacia korra. La cargo por debajo de los brazos y la olio, no al parecer no tenían que hacer un cambio de pañal lo que lo alegro internamente-hmm de seguro tienes hambre.

Acomodo de nuevo a su bebé en sus brazos y se fue a la cocina, saco una mamila del refrigerador, como estaba agradecido con su suegra y Pemma ya que sin sus excelentes consejos korra y el ya hubieran matado a su hija.

-vamos con tu mami, de seguro con ella ya no lloraras tanto-le sonrio de una forma tierna mientras la llevaba a su cuarto.

Cuando llego a su cuarto encontró a korra sentada en la cama con sus rodillas abrazadas mientras esperaba a los dos amores de su vida.

-mira quien vino a ver a su mami-ella los volteo a ver y una hermosa sonrisa adorno su rostro, para Mako desde que Korra había dado a luz se había puesto más hermosa delo que ya era.

Se sento con mucho cuidado en la cama a lado de ella y la bebé comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

-¡oh! Vamos ya no habías llorado-la arrullo un poco para tranquilizarla y Korra no pudo evitar sacar una risita-¿Por qué te ries?

-de nada solo de tu cara de desesperado que pones- dijo encogiéndose de hombros para quitarle importancia, la verdad era tierno ver como trataba de ser un buen padre.

-que bueno que mi preocupación te divierta-le dijo con su típico tono de sarcasmo.

-no te enojes-le sonrió a lo que el le devolvió la sonrisa- y ¿esta vez porque fue?

-tiene hambre-le dio la mamila que aun seguía fría, ella encarno una ceja.

-¿y no le has dado de comer? ¿pero que demonios te pasa? ni siquiera has calentado la mamila ahora nuestra hija se morirá de hambre o de una neumonía, eres un pésimo padre.

-¿Qué yo soy un pésimo padre? No fui yo a quien no le importo que tuvo una amenaza de aborto y aun así estaba de un lado a otro en tal caso fuiste tu a quien no le importo la vida de mi hija en primer lugar-le digo con enojo y sarcasmo, definitivamente no dormir les afectaba el estado de humor a ambos.

-¿Qué? A mi no me vengas con eso Mako, si tuve amenaza de aborto y me cuide todo lo que el doctor digo y si no recuerdas el mismo doctor fue el que me digo que tenia que caminar- se cruzo de brazos mientras su enojo seguía creciendo- además ella es mas mia que tuya.

-claro que no, ella es tanto mía como tuya.

-mentira, yo la parí gran idiota así que tengo mucho mas derecho que tu-lo señalo con el dedo mientras su ceño lo fruncía aun mas.

-si como no, te recuerdo que gracias a mi eres madre-ella iba a protestar pero se dio cuenta de que tenia toda la maldita boca llena de razón.

-pero…pero yo la cargue durante nueve meses grandísimo idiota, yo me aguante el dolor cuando iba a nacer, los malditos cambios de humor por las hormonas, tu no te tenias que tragar todas esas pastillas que mi mamá y Pemma me obligaban a tomar o se me olvidaba esos malditos mareos que venían con las nauseas cuando comía algo y si no mal recuerdo tu solo trabajabas y dormías.

-pues tu no tenias que ir corriendo a las 3 de la mañana por toda Ciudad Republica haber si encontrabas una maldita tienda abierta por los raros antojos de tu mujer embarazada.

-así pues tu…-de repente su linda conversación se interrumpió por los llantos de la bebé, al parecer a los dos se les había olvidado que su pequeña tenia hambre y sin mencionar que Bolin y Asami les habían dicho un millón de veces que no tenían que reclamarse nada frente a su bebé.

Mako empezó a arrullarla para tranquilizarla un poco pero era inútil ya que seguía llorando.

-genial esto es culpa tuya.

-¿mi culpa? yo no olvide calentar la maldita mamila.

-de seguro empezó a llorar por solo escuchar tu horrible voz

-¿qué? De seguro lloro por ver al monstro que tiene como papá asi cualquiera se pondría a llorar.

-¿a si? Pues en ese caso la culpa es tuya por escogerme grandísima tonta.

- a mi no me digas tonta, el tonto eres tu por no saber calentar una miserable mamila.

El se quedo callado del tan solo recordar que hace dos noches por usar su fuego control para calentarla acabo siendo plástico derretido.

-claro, yo no se calentar mamilas, asi como tu no sabes bañarla o ¿ya no recuerdas como casi la ahogas por estar jugando con tu agua control?- ahora ella se quedo callada, nunca pensó que se la regresaría con eso, el jugaba demasiado sucio.

-pues ella no venia con instrucciones.

-y tu no tienes idea de cómo ser mamá.

-pues tu menos idiota.

-pues tu serás el avatar y sabes como cuidar que el equilibrio espiritual y humano estén bien pero admítelo no tienes ni idea de cómo cuidar a un bebé y si no fuera por los consejos de tu mamá y de Pemma ya la hubiéramos matado-se quedo callada y su enojo creció aun mas ya no sabia como regresársela porque esta vez tenia toda la bocota llena de razón.

-¿Por qué no solo calientas la maldita mamila?-el sonrió al ver que esta vez había ganado de nuevo.

-bien-le dio con cuidado la bebé a Korra y ella le dio la mamila mientras la acomodaba en sus brazos.

Mako puso una pequeña flama en su mano y comenzó a calentarla lentamente.

-ya mi bebé, no llores por tener un padre tan idiota-iba a protestar pero cuando la vio sonreírle de esa forma tan tierna y maternal a su hija le dio mucha ternura.

Definitivamente eran idénticas, había sacado su sonrisa perfecta, su pelo castaño y una piel morena un poco mas clara que la de ella, los ojos eran del mismo color dorado que de su padre, uno que otro rasgo de el, sin duda era la perfecta combinación de los dos.

-pero sabes algo asi como es de idiota, el te quiere mucho aunque sea un insensible y amargado yo se que trata de ser un buen papá, asi como yo trato de ser una buena mamá.

La miro sorprendido nunca la habia escuchado hablar asi y le daba mucha ternura ver a korra asi de maternal .

-y no le creas eso de que no me importo perderte-hizo una pequeña pausa-claro que me importo y me asuste mucho al pensar que te perdería, yo te quise desde el primer momento en que me entere que tu estabas ahí-le sonrio y la pego mas a su pecho.

El se sintió culpable a veces hablaba de mas y no media que tanto podían herir sus palabras.

-korra yo… lamento haber dicho todo eso además yo se que tu…-le dio la mamila para que se la diera, ella la tomo y se la dio a la bebé con cuidado.

-ya no importa solo quería que supiera eso y no creciera traumada-sonrió al ver como ella miraba a su pequeña hija, la miraba como si fuera lo mas importante del mundo y para el también lo era.

-la verdad es que yo también me asuste cuando me llamaron a la jefatura y me dijeron que tenias una amenaza de aborto, pensé que perderíamos a nuestra bebé.

-pero mira esta aquí con nosotros ahora- la pequeña se acabo la mamila y dio un pequeño eruptito, por lo que los dos se rieron bajito.

-hmm es igual de tragona que tu.

-¿vamos a comenzar de nuevo chico listo?- se volteo un poco para poner la mamila en la mesita de noche.

-yo solo digo lo que veo.

-que gracioso.

-pero sabes aun así es igual de perfecta que tu.

-gracias-ella lo miro confundida.

-¿Por qué me las das?

-por el gran trabajo que hiciste.

-pero si yo no hice nada.

-claro que si, tu lograste que ella se quedara donde tenia que estar y también lograste que ella naciera sana y fuerte y también darme una familia- ella sonrió y comenzó a arrullarla para que se durmiera.

El soltó una risita al ver como su hija caía perdidamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

-¿de que te ries?

-de nada, solo me preguntaba si también piensa que las mañanas son malvadas igual que tu.

-oye las mañanas si son malvadas y mucho.

-yo no creo eso-se acerco a ella dándole un tierno beso en la mandíbula y sintió como ella temblaba.

-oye tranquilo campeón, ¿no querías que reposara los 40 dias?

-yo solo te di un beso, si que eres una pervertida e impaciente.

-que idiota eres.

-soy un idiota y tu eres la madre de mi hija.

-hm ¿que acaso nunca se te va a ocurrir otra cosa?

-pues tu jamás cambias el insulto de idiota….-ella entorno los ojos y volvió a ver a la bebé que dormía.

-lamento haber dicho todas esas cosas.

-yo también, creo que todo esto de no dormir me esta afectando mucho.

-¿Mako, crees que seamos buenos padres?

-no lo se pero podemos intentarlo-le contesto el mientras la abrazaba y las acercaba mas a su pecho.

-si eso creo, sabes deberías de dormir aunque sea un poco no me quiero quedar viuda y ser mamá soltera tan joven-bromeo ella al imaginar a Bei Fong matando a su marido por dormirse en las guardias.

-descansa-le dio un beso en la mejilla y se acomodo lo mejor que pudo para tratar de dormir, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al pensar en todo lo que su vida había cambiado desde que la conoció al principio pensó que nunca estaría con ella y ahora formaron una familia.

¿Qué mas podía pedir? Tenia a la mujer que amaba y tenían un pequeño fruto de su amor , tal vez peleaban y se reprochaban mas cosas que antes pero hasta cierto punto era divertido pelear asi con ella y haría todo lo posible para ser un buen padre.

Miro por ultima vez a su hija y a korra y sonrio tal vez todas esas peleas y noches sin dormir valieran la pena y se le olvidaba todo ese enojo con tan solo verla dormir tan tranquilamente, tal vez la vida de padres no era tan mala después del todo.


End file.
